1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor television apparatus equipped with a plurality of input terminals and adapted to be used as an output apparatus for a plurality of audio/visual appliances (hereinafter referred to as AV appliances).
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 4 is a block diagram of an exemplary monitor television apparatus having a plurality of input terminals so as to be usable as an output apparatus for various external AV appliances.
In this diagram, a section enclosed with a one-dot chained line denotes a monitor television apparatus 1 where a TV tuner 2 is incorporated, and the apparatus 1 functions by itself as a television broadcast receiver. There are also shown a video signal processing circuit 3, a CRT (cathode-ray tube) display 4, an audio signal processing circuit 5, and loudspeakers 6.
Denoted by reference numeral 7 is a system controller consisting of a microcomputer which is capable of executing a variety of control actions including selection of channels, adjustment of a sound volume, control of image effect and so forth in accordance with command signals output from a remote commander RC of the monitor television apparatus 1 and detected by an infrared sensor 8, or in accordance with command signals obtained from control keys provided in the monitor television apparatus 1. Reference numeral 9 denotes a memory for storing data required to perform the control operations of the system controller 7.
There are further shown a video signal input terminal assembly Ta and an audio signal input terminal assembly Tb to which signals obtained from external AV appliances are selectively inputted in addition to the output signal from the TV tuner 2. Furthermore a VTR (I) 11, a VTR (II) 12, a laser disk 13 and a BS (broadcast via satellite) tuner 14 are connected respectively to input terminals Ta2-Ta5 and Tb2-Tb5 as shown in FIG. 4. An input switching operation is controlled in accordance with a command signal obtained through the system controller 7 from a remote commander RC or a control key manipulated by a user. And the signals to be supplied to the video signal processing circuit 3 and the audio signal processing circuit 5 are selected in the input terminal assemblies Ta and Tb by such input switching operation.
An AV system can be constituted with facility by connecting a plurality of AV appliances to the above-described monitor television apparatus adapted for multiple inputs. However, there exists a problem that, due to the connection of external AV appliances, it becomes necessary to selectively determine the input switching operation depending on which of the AV appliances is used, thereby complicating the manipulation.
For example, when a satellite broadcast is to be selected in the constitution of FIG. 4 where external AV appliances are connected as mentioned, it is necessary to perform, in addition to switching on the BS tuner 14, an operation of connecting the input terminals Ta2 and Tb2 in the input terminal assemblies Ta and Tb. (Normally the operations of switching the video and audio input terminal assemblies Ta and Tb are mutually linked under control.)
Therefore the user is obliged to grasp the input switching operation with the necessity of an additional manipulation to consequently bring about operational intricacy, and the manipulation is rendered difficult for any user unaccustomed to handling such appliances.
Also in operating the monitor television apparatus by the use of a remote commander RC, since an exclusive remote commander is prepared for each AV appliance, it becomes necessary to use both remote commands for the AV appliance and the monitor television apparatus when utilizing the connected AV appliance, hence further complicating the manipulation.